


Observations

by 11paruline44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11paruline44/pseuds/11paruline44
Summary: Look. This isn’t a diary. It’s just a journal, which I intend to use only because I think having a window into the psyche of a teenager might help when I’m older. You know, so I never treat high school kids like I have a stick up my ass.In which Michelle has a journal... and she has a lot of thoughts.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether to continue this, but I just wanted to try Michelle's perspective on for size. She's kind of fun to write. :)

Look. This isn’t a diary. It’s just a journal, which I intend to use only because I think having a window into the psyche of a teenager might help when I’m older. You know, so I never treat high school kids like I have a stick up my ass. Like every adult does, ever. Plus, this is supposed to be therapeutic or something. And I feel like telling someone something. You know, because I have no friends.

Jesus, maybe there is something about the writing-down-your-feelings crap. I’ve already said more than I intended to. 

So. Anyway.

What do people do with this kind of thing? Talk about how boring their day was? Because mine definitely was. Let’s see… I got, like, two hours of sleep last night because of my bullshit history project. So, I spent all of today trying not to fall asleep. And trying not to listen to Peter Parker and Ned Leeds ogle at Liz Allan. All. the damn. Time.  
God, aren’t there things to think about, or at least _talk_ about, than crushes and relationships and _insert gagging noise here._

I’m not there for all that crap. I’m my own person, and I’m not going to let the patriarchy tell me that I’m nothing until I find a man. Bullshit. And what if I were into girls?

I’m not, though. Sometimes I wish I were. Guys are just so damn stupid sometimes. Actually, who am I kidding. All the time.

Anyway. Thank you for your time, inanimate piece of paper. It means so much to me.

Not.

God, I definitely don’t have a life.

***

Well, today was fucked up.

Peter Parker, the flaky-ass little bitch, decided to quit Academic Decathlon today. I mean, come on, it’s right before Nationals, and he’s already quit Marching Band and Robotics Lab. He’s always going on about some internship that he claims is with Tony Stark, for which there is no evidence—I’ve looked. Not that I’m stalking him, or anything. 

God, way to be a team player. I’d never tell it to his face, but he’s one of our smartest team members, and we could have really used him. I’m not super obsessed with winning, but it could have been nice. It’s going to be a hell of a lot harder without him.

He’s been acting super shady in general. Like, also today, I thought I saw him conducting a different experiment from what we were supposed to be doing during Chem lab and stashing it away before he could get caught. Weirdo.

Anyway, I have a stupid essay to write, so, bye, I guess.

***

I went to a party today.

I know, that’s really weird for me, but I thought, hey, since I don’t have a life, maybe I’d try doing something that people consider a normal part of high school, as a social experiment. See if it was at all worth it.

I’m going to call that a no. 

I mean, first there was the unnecessary suburban monstrosity that was Liz Allan’s house—no one needs that many rooms and windows. Then there was the fact that some dumbass picked Flash to be the DJ. The idiot couldn’t stop making a fool out of himself with his lame-ass attempts to pick on Peter Parker. I mean, Penis? He could do _so_ much better than that. Actually, no, not Flash. He’s just that idiotic. But … I guess I do get being pissed that Peter dropped out of Academic Decathlon. 

Speaking of the devil, Peter and his little Fedora-toting groupie were acting really bizzare today. First there was tons of whispering at each other, and then there was Ned claiming Peter knows Spider-man–yeah, right—and then there was the fact that Peter ditched the party, like, two seconds after he got there. Where the fuck would he even be going? It’s not like he has a life, either… 

Besides that “Stark Internship.” Whatever that really is.

***

Academic Decathlon Nationals are tomorrow, and I think I actually might be nervous. Wow. That must be some kind of emotional record for me. Other than when I threw tantrums and shit when I was, like, three, but… yeah. I guess I kind of do care about Decathlon.

It’s probably a good thing, then, that Peter’s back on the team. Oh, yeah, he did that. Walked right up to the bus and invited himself back. The look on Flash’s face was priceless. Made my day. Besides the fact that I got to go to a protest for Palestine at the Israeli embassy today. I thought I’d hate D.C., since the douchebag breeding ground that is the U.S. Capitol is here, plus all of the other slave-built monuments, but, hey… it’s America. At least I can protest that shit. 

And… maybe I was in a good enough mood that I actually participated in Liz’s little team-building midnight swim. The swimming part was fun, at least, if not the people, since Ned and Peter, the most tolerable losers out of the lot of them, weren’t even there. But… jk, I don’t have anything to say anymore. I should sleep. God knows I don’t get nearly enough of that during the week.

***

I… don’t even know where to start. Wow. That might be the craziest amount of shit I have ever seen in one day.

So, first (I can’t believe this is just _first_ )—we won Decathlon. Correction—I did. I can’t believe I rang in during sudden death, since I’ve never felt so nervous, but I did, and then I gave the answer, and then the lady pronounced it correct, and suddenly everyone else was hugging me, because we completely, legitimately won. Sans Peter Parker.

Jesus, that kid just keeps getting weirder and weirder. He completely skipped Decathlon. No one’s gotten a straight answer out of him about where exactly he even was, but he missed out on everything. Decathlon, and what came after.

Since the Washington Monument was right across the street, everyone was all excited to ride the elevator up to the top. Woo-hoo. It’s not really that special. Yay, let’s celebrate a bunch of old white dudes that kept slaves. How fun. But everyone wanted to see it, anyway, so I just brought my book and sat at the bottom.

That’s when it happened. 

First I heard the boom. It sounded almost like all of the explosions that happen in action movies, except when you’re there, you can feel the sound waves thrum through you. Then, I heard the screaming. When I looked up, I could see pieces of brick crumbling from the top.

It happened at the top. My Decathlon team was at the top of the Washington Monument after the explosion and I don’t think I’d ever been more terrified in my life. 

Suddenly, I heard someone jump and land, like, right next to me, and lo and behold, it was the actual Spider-man. He was muttering to himself, or possibly someone named Karen, and just standing there, and since I was kind of freaking out, I pointed up and shouted, “My friends are up there,” and then he ran straight to the Monument and started climbing it. Really fast. Like it was nothing.

Just to clarify, I’m not sure those people are my _friends_ friends. I just… didn’t want them to die. There’s a difference.

It got really hard to see what was going on, especially since the sun was out, meaning I had to squint and shield my eyes. But I watched Spider-man crawl up the monument, and then he literally did a flip over a whole fucking helicopter and somehow disappeared inside.

I’ve never been a huge superhero nerd or anything, but even I have to admit, that was pretty cool. Some of the kids at school have Avengers stories from the Chitauri invasion, and they pretty much _never_ shut up about it, but I sort of get it now. That death-defying soaring trick he did there? Cool af.

Just a couple minutes later, Spider-man came running out the doors, shot a web at one of the trees, and just swung away. I took that to mean everyone was okay, but I was actually pretty glad when I saw the team come out with my own eyes. Liz looked like she was going into shock, Ned was practically jumping up and down out of cartoonish excitement, and Flash was clutching our trophy like it was his lifeline or something (typical), but they were all ok—apparently Spider-man had rescued them. Liz said she was the last one out of the elevator, and it suddenly gave out from underneath her, but Spider-man managed to catch her with one of his webs and keep her from falling down the shaft. Everyone was crowding around her and asking questions and stuff like she’d—okay, she did nearly die, but it got just a little ridiculous. I sort of wanted them to let it go after a while.

Anyway, I’ve thought this whole incident through a bunch of times, and for some reason, it just bothers me. I feel like no one’s asking the right questions. So, I made a list.

1). Why the fuck was Spider-man even in D.C.? Doesn’t he usually stick around New York? The only time he was anywhere besides New York was during that whole fight the Avengers had over the Sokovia Accords in Germany. Apparently, Iron Man had recruited him to his side. Which begs the question,  
2). How does Spider-man even operate anymore after Sokovia? Clearly, he must have been cleared with the higher-ups if Tony Stark was allowed to bring him along, but he doesn’t seem to hang around with the Avengers. Like, at all. And, he wears a mask. Do they even know who he is? How much supervision is this guy under? I mean, I was glad he showed up, but… I’m not 100% sure it was legal…  
3). He also appeared waaaaay too fast. The explosion had _just_ happened when he got on the scene, which is either a huge coincidence, or it means he knew it was going to happen. And how it happened. Oh, right that should be a new one—  
4). No one knows what caused the explosion, except probably Spider-man, since he seemed to have advance information. So, why didn’t he stop it earlier or prevent it completely? I’m guessing he found out it was going to happen and rushed to contain it as soon as he could, but still. I’d like to know what the fuck happened up there.  
5). I heard him talking. He sounded kind of… young. Like, teenager young. Which really surprised me, since I thought the only kind of people they’d clear with the Accords would be responsible adults. Heck, I sort of thought in the back of my mind that the only kind of people who could do stuff that _amazing_ would be adults, but there he was, a kid who could sprint up walls and hold up an entire elevator shaft. From what I saw, and what I heard, he was just as freaked out as any of us, and according to Flash’s detailed (but likely exaggerated) account, the elevator shaft fell multiple times, which means it took Spider-man a couple of trials and errors to stabilize the elevator and get everyone out.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy Spider-man saved everybody, and he got everyone out at the end of the day, but… I don’t know. Maybe I’m analyzing this too much because I wasn’t one of the ones he rescued. 

The incident at the Washington Monument was all anyone could talk about as we walked back to our hotel. It was still what everyone was talking about at dinner. Peter Parker—who decided to show his ass only after shit went down, of course—and Ned were madly whispering to each other the whole time. I don’t know what they were going on about, but I guess they’re entitled to their privacy. They have that best friends forever type thing going. Not my scene.

I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day. Bye.

***

Alright, I admit, I can’t stop thinking about Spider-man. No one can, since he’s all over the school. Everyone’s freaking out. We got attention from an actual superhero. It’s like that buzz when you see a celebrity, which I’m only acquainted with because I got to hear Malala Yousafzai speak once, since I don’t go for boybands and shit. But… yeah. It’s been hard to focus on schoolwork. I think it’ll take the school a while to go back down to normal.

The only one who’s been acting normal is Peter Parker, since being super flaky and dodgy seems to be ordinary for him. He left detention early in some kind of huff. Not that I got detention. I was just… curious. 

I sort of liked making that last list. It helped me organize the thoughts that kept buzzing around in my head that I didn’t really want to forget. So I’m going to keep doing it.

Everything I know about Spider-man:  
1). He’s extremely strong.  
2). He shoots webs—whether that’s natural (ewww) or otherwise, no one knows.  
3). He can crawl up the sides of buildings.  
4). He’s very acrobatic.  
5). He’s a teenager.  
6). He’s at least an acquaintance of Tony Stark.  
7). He was in Germany during the big Avengers Accords fight.  
8). He fought for the Accords, so he’s at least a legal superhero.  
9). He probably lives in New York.  
10). He operates in New York, at least.  
11). He stopped a pretty big robbery in Queens recently. There was some kind of explosion that left an entire store in ruins. No one was hurt.  
12). He saved my Decathlon team from falling to their deaths when the elevator shaft exploded in the Washington Monument.  
13). He did a flip over a helicopter at said monument—still cool.  
14). He knows someone named Karen? I think?  
15). He was involved in rescuing a sinking Staten Island ferry today—some sort of explosion again—along with Iron Man.  
16). He apparently almost failed before Iron Man showed up.  
17). He seems to be connected to these explosion incidents.  
18). He knows more than the public about them, anyway.

I think that’s all I’ve got—for now. But I feel like now my curiosity’s been piqued, I can’t really stop. 

I wish I knew who Spider-Man was. I don’t think everyone knows he’s a kid, and I can’t really get my head around it. A superhero. At our age.

It just doesn’t seem to compute.


End file.
